


Magic Touches

by timegirl



Series: Janus is basically God [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Magic, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, i really want this to be considered hypnokink but i don't think it deserves the tag, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl/pseuds/timegirl
Summary: Janus has magic fingers.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Janus is basically God [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213343
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Magic Touches

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Please feel free to correct me if you find mistakes! I love learning, especially learning languages.
> 
>  **Warnings :** They curse a little, like maybe one time. If you find anything I missed that I should warn about please let me know!

It was early afternoon. Janus was reading on the couch and Patton was snuggling against him with his head on his lap, gentle fingers trailing in his hair, sending calming waves and lulling him to sleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon.

"Patton sweetie, it's time to get up honey. Naptime's over."

"Noooo....." Patton groaned, scrunching his eyebrows and squeezing himself into Janus's lap.

"I know, darling. But we have work to do. Come on."

"Five more minutes...."

Janus chuckled to himself. He knows Patton is a heavy sleeper, always having trouble waking up. "You know, Patton," he smirked, "my fingertips are magic."

That caught Patton's attention. He turned his head and opened his eyes curiously, still refusing to get up.

"They are! You'll find that wherever they touch you, they leave a happy, refreshing feeling, pushing little energy sparkles through your skin." Janus smiled at him and started trailing patterns on Patton's cheek, just featherlike touches with his all of a sudden gloveless hand.

And Patton felt it. Little sparkly sensations, starting where the fingers touched him, and spreading, traveling beneath his skin, clearing the fog of sleep from his mind. Patton giggled at the tickling feeling and Janus chuckled softly.

The fingers moved to trail over the outer part of his ear. That sent a shiver down his spine and he let out a gasp.

"Oops, didn't mean to get you that excited," Janus winked and Patton blushed deeply, squirming under him and trying to hide his face between Janus's stomach and thigh.

"See? You're already awake. But don't worry, I know how much you love when my fingertips trail over your skin. They love it too! They can keep touching you, sending sparks of wakefulness and refreshing feelings even if you don't really need them anymore." Patton turned to Janus wide-eyed, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Janus just smiled at him and kept trailing patterns on his skin. The fingers moved gently to his neck, every patch of skin they touch sending bolts of energy through him. Except for that one touch over his ear, it seems Janus really didn't mean to turn him on, and those sensations quickly subsided, replaced by a real sense of alertness and feeling refreshed.

After a few more minutes of gentle caressing and feel-good touches, Janus ceased the trailing and cupped Patton's cheek gently. "Now you're fully awake and ready to face the world."

Patton looked at him in awe, feeling more awake and alert than he's ever felt in his life. He jumped to a sitting position and squeezed Janus in a tight embrace.

Janus wad startled for a moment, but quickly recovered and reciprocated the hug, rubbing Patton's back. "Alright, alright," he said with a chuckle, "that's enough, honey." He ruffled his hair and pushed him away gently, breaking off the hug. "We really do have stuff to do," he looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Right..." Patton flushed and got up the couch sheepishly. He looked at Janus as he got up and started moving to the hallway. "Hey, Janus?"

Janus turned to look at him. "Yeah, baby?"

A smile tugged at Patton's lips without his input and the warm feeling from earlier filled his chest again, creeping up to his neck and cheeks. "Thank you."

Janus smiled at him, "Any time, darling."

* * *

That night Patton went to sleep in Janus's bed. Janus was lying on his back and Patton was resting his head on his broad chest. Janus's arm was holding Patton in a warm and safe embrace, trailing patterns idly on his back. They were lying in comfortable silence, not yet trying to fall asleep, just enjoying each other's company and closeness.

Then Patton broke the silence, mumbling, "Are your fingers really magic?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, darling."

Patton hummed in response. Silence stretched for a few moments.

"What else can they do?"

Janus's brow lifted upwards and he spoke in a low, velvety voice, "Would you like me to show you?'

Patton gasped softly. Possibilities started flowing through his mind, making him blush deeply and being hyper-aware of every point of contact with Janus's body. He turned his head to look at him. The expression he saw on his face caused his breath to catch in his throat. Janus's pupils were blown all the way, black over brown and yellow, his lips parted and a look so hungry on his face Patton thought he was going to devour him whole right then and there.

"Please," Patton whispered. A glint shined in Janus's snake eye, and without a warning jolts of pure arousal started streaming through Patton's body, starting from Janus's fingers on his back and shooting straight to his crotch. Patton's breath hitched, Janus's intense gaze pinning him in place.

Janus kept trailing on his back, and Patton felt like somehow everywhere he touched became a new erogenous zone in his body, skin impossibly sensitive and responsive to Janus's magical touch. He started mindlessly grinding his straining cock against Janus's legs.

Suddenly Janus stopped. He reached with his other hand and started trailing gently across Patton's lips. A soft moan escaped his lips and Janus took the opportunity to shove two fingers into Patton's mouth, creating a whole new way of enjoying oral sex for Patton. He pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and Patton whined at the loss of contact. Janus smirked. He cradled Patton's cheek gently and then crushed their lips together, sending sparks in Patton's vision. Patton saw stars, and Janus's tongue pried its way between his lips and started exploring his sensitive, erogenous mouth expertly. Janus broke the messy kiss and started fumbling with his pants, quickly freeing his hard cock which sprung to life. He maneuvered slightly and sent a firm hand to grip Patton's head. Patton looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked, guiding him gently down.

Janus's fingers were still working their magic, sending sparks of pleasure through his hair. Patton let the gentle yet firm hand guide him downwards. He looked at Janus's enormous cock with wide eyes, drool accumulating in his mouth at the sight of it. He looked at Janus expectantly, and Janus smiled and nodded softly. Patton smiled, excitement filling his lungs, and opened his mouth to accept Janus's cock.

That felt amazing. Patton groaned, creating soft vibrations around Janus's member, causing him to groan in response. Patton gave blow jobs before, but it never felt that good. This felt like getting fucked in the ass, his mouth was so sensitive from Janus's magical touches.

Janus's fingers in his hair gripped tightly, which sent another jolt of pleasure through him. The hand started guiding him up and down the shaft. Every thrust felt like hitting his prostate, his own cock was soon leaking precum in his trousers, the tightness of his briefs felt good around him, giving him friction. He started grinding against Janus along with the thrusts of his mouth, moaning softly around his cock.

"Patton, fuck..." Janus moaned, "I'm getting close..."

Patton increased his pace, feeling his own orgasm starting to build in his belly. With one final thrust, Janus was shooting his load into Patton's sensitive mouth with a loud moan, filling him and sending him over the edge as well, ruining his clean briefs.

Patton did his best to swallow everything, licking him clean, but exhaustion quickly showered over him and he was breathing heavily, letting his head rest on Janus's thigh.

Janus looked down at him lovingly, gently caressing his hair with his fingers, letting the magic subside, careful not to overstimulate him. Instead, he let his fingers send calming waves through Patton's hair.

"This was incredible..." Patton sighed, and wriggled himself upwards, back to his original position on Janus's chest.

Janus snapped his fingers and both of them were now clean and soft, pants back on. He returned his calming fingers to Patton's hair and hummed.

Calming waves washed over Patton and he sunk into his chest with a sigh, feeling the gentle thumps of Janus's heart against his cheek. Janus pushed his hair from his eyes, brushing his forehead gently.

"Hmm.... You're incredible...." Patton's voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Shhhh... I know. Go to sleep, darling." Janus kissed Patton's hair gently, and Patton quickly succumbed to sleep with a soft smile on his lips, calm and warm, wrapped in Janus's safe embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a magic boyfriend like Janus.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


End file.
